poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One Shall Stand (MLPT: WFC)
This is how One Shall Stand goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: THE ORBITAL CANNON IS OFFLINE, BUT HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE FORM TO BE NONE OTHER THAN A SAVAGE MONSTER NAMED TRYPTICON. IT RACES TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE LIKE A METEOR, HUNGRY TO ENACT REVENGE ON THE AUTOBOTS. ponies and Autobots arrive Bumblebee: Look! There it is! Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, this is Optimus. We've pinpointed the crash site and are moving in for a visual. I want you on stand by in case there's any trouble. Silverbolt: comm Roger that, Optimus. We're jetting your way, but it will take us some time to reach you. Ironhide: You think that hunk of junk can survive a crash from orbit? Silverbolt: comm Trypticon is as tough as they come. If he is still alive, your weapons won't damage his armor. You'll have better luck targeting his weapon systems. Optimus Prime: Thanks for the tip, Silverbolt. We'll be careful. Ironhide: This must be the place. Bumblebee: Really? What was your first clue-the total devastation? Optimus Prime: I don't see any signs of Trypticon. And in his size, he'd be hard to miss. tail appears out of the ground Ironhide: What? Is that A TAIL? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt we've located Trypticon uploading coordinates now. Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. brings out his shoulder cannons and starts firing on the group Ironhide: You heard Silverbolt! His armor's too tough! Optimus Prime: He can't be invincible. We're overlooking something. Ironhide: Look! I think his shoulder cannons are overheating! If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them! Optimus Prime: Ironhide's right. We've got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Trypticon: I will grind you all to DUST! fires his remaining shoulder cannon at the group Twilight Sparkle: You won't! Rainbow Dash: We'll defeat you in ten seconds flat! Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Rarity: I absolutely agree. Applejack: Evil won't prevail. Fluttershy: I... I kinda agree. Trypticon: You'll pay for that vermin! Ironhide: I think we just made him angry. Silverbolt: COMM The cavary has arrived! Air Raid, heal Prime and the others! Jetfire and I will cover you! Jetfire and Silverbolt fire at Trypticon's back, making him roar in pain] Air Raid: Deploying healing charges! Just be near them when they detonate! Optimus Prime: Air Raid, look out! smacks Air Raid away with his tail Optimus Prime: Silverbolt! JETFIRE! turns around and fires at Jetfire and Silverbolt Optimus Prime: Autobots, Trypticon is about to attack. Be ready for anything. Trypticon: You cannot escape from me. Now, die! [ Bumblebee: What's happening to his sides? They're changing! Ironhide: He's still got the same problem--too much heat build up. Aim for those dissipation coils on his ribs! Optimus Prime: We're following Ironhide's lead on this! Target those coils! [ Ironhide: He's not as tough as he lets on! Bumblebee: Yeah--that looked REALLY painful! Trypticon: ARGHH! I'll crush you! I'll crush you ALL! Optimus Prime: Keep it up Autobots. We're hurting him. [ [Trypticon and look up to see Trypticon jump down after them. Trypticon: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Bumblebee: We barley even slowed him down. raises his tail Ironhide: Watch out for that tail! Trypticon: Die! Bumblebee: My weapons aren't hurting him at all. Optimus Prime: Keep your optics sharp, Autobots! He has to have some kind of weakness. Ironhide: Those power cores on his back look vulnerable! Bumblebee: Yes. Something to shoot. Optimus Prime: Autobots! Focus all fire on Trypticon's dorsal power cores! destroy Trypticon's first power core Ironhide: It's working! Pour it on! Trypticon: NOTHING can stop me. NOTHING! destroy Trypticon's second power core Trypticon: You are wasting my time! Lie down and DIE! destroy Trypticon's last power core Trypticon: Rooooooaaaaar! grabs onto a wall Trypticon: You will suffer for this, Autobots. brings his hand down on the group to try and bring them down with him but he falls down Optimus Prime: Thank Primus...it worked. comes back up Bumblebee: Look out! Trypticon: You haven't defeated me Autobots. Optimus Prime: You've lost, Trypticon! Prime jumps and slams his Energon Axe onto the ground, which creates a blast that sends Trypticon pummeling down to an energon lake. Optimus Prime: Autobots, ROLL OUT! Narrator: TRYPTICON IS DEFEATED–BUT THE VICTORY IS BITTERSWEET. OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WATCH AS THEIR BROTHERS EVACUATE THE PLANET IN THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTS. Ratchet: You did it, Prime! Optimus Prime: WE did it, Ratchet. All of us. Many brothers were lost today… but thanks to our combined efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere. Bumblebee: Optimus, Megatron is still out there. Optimus Prime: And as long as we remain here, we shall resist him. But in time our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us. Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Optimus Prime: Oh. Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you supposed to thank us? Optimus Prime: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626